


黑黑黑

by Pumpkinrunfree



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinrunfree/pseuds/Pumpkinrunfree
Summary: 黑泥/Alter





	黑黑黑

阿拉什·卡曼戈在走出门的下一刻被压在房间门口的墙上。

迦勒底向来和平安定，加上早早就和御主达到十羁绊，在迦勒底的日子实在清闲得很，除了自己的练习和模拟战连摸弓的机会都鲜少，生前的大英雄时间长了也不禁放松了警惕。

在被突然触摸的时候他本紧张地绷紧肌肉随时准备反抗，却在感知到来者的气息的时候放松下来，任凭自己被矮上半头的侵袭者压制起来。接触到墙面的时候，阿拉什感受到袭击者在身高上的吃力，忍不住笑叹：“别这样欺负我呀，法老兄。我对魔力的感知又不如你那样精妙，要是不小心伤到你怎么办？”

身后的人用他那低沉华丽的嗓音哼笑一声，放弃了把弓兵的双手按在头顶，改用肩膀顶住阿拉什的脊背，另一侧的一只手顺着裙甲的形状向内侧摸索过去，让弓兵不安地向四周看了看：“等等、法老兄？这可是走廊啊……”

“何妨，”奥兹曼迪亚斯截断他的话，手指已经解开皮带朝着更深的地方伸进去，他改用脸颊贴住弓兵宽厚的后背，另一只手也伸过去巡视法老的领地，并对受到的微弱抗拒振振有词，甚至提出质疑：“难道走出这房间你就不愿与余亲近？余是法老、神王，是天空中受到万众景仰的太阳，岂能让你一人收藏在这方寸房间里。”

下一刻，被黑色布料包裹的手指准确无误地握住了弓兵的性器。指间轻飘飘地擦过顶端，抹去几滴溢出的液体，水珠便被吸收，在黑色的指腹处晕开更深的痕迹。布料的针脚再怎样细密也不比皮肤的触感，宽慰般的一蹭反倒使更多的液体流了出来，脱离了手掌的掌控，无声无息地落在地上。

阿拉什吸了口气，怕被人看到的紧张情绪与落入眼中的情色画面融为一，让头脑变得昏沉。奥兹曼迪亚斯好像存心不愿让他回答似的，在他每次要开口的时候就故意用力地蹭过顶端的小口。从胡乱扯开的裤子开口硬是挤进两只手去，使呼吸都勉有余裕，偏偏是两只温热的手来回抚弄性器，被打得更湿的画面叫他看得一清二楚。

那双手平时紧握象征王权的权杖，光辉壮阔的太阳船、凶猛的幻想种热砂狮身兽都经由它的指挥。在数千年前，这也是一双统帅千军万马，骁勇善战的手。

阿拉什的呼吸急促起来。战士的本能使他面对强者热血沸腾，而你还要说这位史上留下赫赫威名的法老恋慕着他——

阿拉什·卡曼戈从不迷惑，也不曾忧虑，却在献身的数千年后尝到了渴望的滋味，这陌生的感觉深入骨肉，烧得他血液焦灼。

奥兹曼迪亚斯正在此刻开口，唇齿贴着背后的皮肤，开合间舔去顺着流畅曲线滑下来的汗珠：“但是余也有余的宽容。倘若你甘愿认作余的臣子，余便做你一人的太阳，只照耀勇者的英姿。”

被奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指搅得稀烂的大脑莫名地生出些许不安的情绪来。法老从不说这样的话，比起阿拉什的主动臣服他更喜欢去亲自去征服——这倒是他与那位同为法老的征服王相近的地方。但回想起法老素行的霸道，阿拉什摇了摇头，凭借更强的筋力挣脱奥兹曼迪亚斯的双手，转过身把那两只手一并握起来，手中偶然碰触到的湿漉漉的触感让无论何种兵器都无法伤害的神代残留之身都不禁脸颊泛红。

“不要取笑我了，法老兄，”他低头亲吻奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼角，嘴唇沿着眼线的纹路亲近发梢，吐字时喉咙发苦：“独占太阳这种事，我可做不到啊。”

这句话毫不意外地换来了奥兹曼迪亚斯凶狠的噬咬，尖利的牙齿在防守薄弱的嘴唇上也留不下深过嘴唇纹路的痕迹，于是奥兹曼迪亚斯将攻势换做了唇舌间充满挑逗的缠绵，偶用利齿擦过阿拉什的舌头，情趣倒比怒意更浓。

神啊，你可曾见过意乱情迷的太阳？阿拉什回应他时悄悄睁开眼，看着奥兹曼迪亚斯紧闭的眼睛下眼球尚在颤动。鲜少露出羞涩表情的脸此刻却浮上一层红晕，如烫过的美酒般醇香芬芳，而阿拉什被爱蒙蔽的双眼自然看不到他耳后数条漆黑的裂纹。

奥兹曼迪亚斯抬起一条腿，脚踝的凹陷卡住阿拉什的腰窝，冰冷的金饰与盔甲相互摩擦。他挣不开阿拉什紧握他的手，便踮起着地的脚仰起头亲吻弓兵的眼睛，遮遮掩掩地挡去他的视线，又拉扯握在一起的手让另一只手触碰从裤子的开口裸露出来的膝盖。

阿拉什果然因此松开奥兹曼迪亚斯的手，手指不受控制般迎着光滑的皮肤向更热处摸索过去，却还要顾虑其他，哪怕明知奥兹曼迪亚斯会因此震怒：“……其他人——”

奥兹曼迪亚斯一反常态地只轻轻咬他的嘴唇，让他说不出扫兴的话，又抬起火热的手掌挡住阿拉什的眼睛，声音甜腻得把两个人缠在一起：“你触摸着余的身体，就无需关注其他人。勇者啊，可不要辜负了你的名声。”

他甜蜜的磁性声音吸引了阿拉什的全部心神，叫无所畏惧的英雄也沉迷在他金色的眼睛与油蜜般的皮肤里。

阿拉什一只手脱去奥兹曼迪亚斯身上雪白的披风，小心地收在臂弯，等着一会垫在墙上，免得带着凉意的墙壁惹恼了奥兹曼迪亚斯尊贵的肉体，另一只手则挽起跨在腰间的腿，顺着腿的线条摸到脚踝，轻快地翻出由漆黑布料造就的墙隅，解开固定的金饰。束缚脚踝的黄金在临幸地面前便化作金色的光点消失在半空中，同时奥兹曼迪亚斯的腿也坦荡荡地门户大开。

常年握弓的手指不费力地探入两腿之间，摸得一手的湿润滑腻。阿拉什倒不意外，把手指当作钥匙打开奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体，封锁其中的宝藏便顺应引导濡湿了腿根。

耳边的喘息声逐渐大起来了。在被体内含有数根属于那波斯的大英雄的手指的情况下，即便是奥兹曼迪亚斯也无法像他想要表现出来的那样从容，他试探着用另一条腿磨蹭阿拉什的腿，于是弓兵用了点力气把他托起来。奥兹曼迪亚斯矜贵地坐上弓兵的手臂，好像坐着自己的战车。

阿拉什抽出湿滑的手指，颇费了点功夫才将披风铺在墙上，期间奥兹曼迪亚斯已经难耐地咬他的嘴唇，试图用手指上已经干燥的布料重新触碰阿拉什的腿间。

阿拉什拉下奥兹曼迪亚斯作乱的双手，让他环抱住自己的脖颈，动作里暗藏的迫切使奥兹曼迪亚斯发出低沉又得意的笑。弓兵其实颇想让他一声也哼不出来，又欣赏他眼下脸颊泛红、双眼湿润却还要强作笑容的动人光景，只好假装没听见似的把眼前这具蜂蜜塑成的甜美身体按到墙上去，从大张的双腿间获取今天的第一个礼物。

大英雄也有自己的玩心，奥兹曼迪亚斯笑他处子般急切，他便将进入的动作放到最慢。每进入一分，奥兹曼迪亚斯的眼睛就缓缓张大一些，颜色仿佛也变得稀薄。

奥兹曼迪亚斯的耐心在头部将将全部进入之时被消磨干净，他收紧缠在阿拉什腰间的双腿，松开手顺沿墙壁向下坠去，果然在半途中被弓兵的手臂捞住。奥兹曼迪亚斯并不因预测了他的动作而得意，胡乱地舔湿阿拉什撇出无奈弧度的嘴唇，之后才露出居高临下的表情，发出命令般的施舍：“准许了，快点进来。”

阿拉什的进入如筋疲力尽的人陷入沼泽，他早该知道奥兹曼迪亚斯自己做的扩张总是草率粗鲁。他窒息般用力吐气，低下头欲惩罚似的咬奥兹曼迪亚斯的耳垂，却被那双手有力地捧住脸将大不敬的惩戒巧妙地换成纠缠不止的亲吻。倘若不是爱欲遮蔽了弓兵的双眼，他早该发现那裂纹已经蔓延到奥兹曼迪亚斯面颊的边缘，如同虫爬般鼓动不休。

但他远不能知爱给他带来的伤害，还一味地沉浸在这陌生的情绪里。毕竟，他不识爱恨地生，又心如止水地死，阿尔马提不曾教导他爱的滋味。突如其来尝了颗红得发亮的禁果，只尝得到口中的清香满溢，还不知曾有人因此被逐出乐园的大门，否则他一定不会去开这先河。

但他已经坠进河底了。奥兹曼迪亚斯的身体让他举步维艰，他不愿意给对方带来一星半点的伤害，怜惜却被当成无关紧要，甚至惹人恼怒的同情，阿拉什于是无从退却，只好湿漉漉地舔过奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴唇，舌尖与性器同步深入他的身体。

奥兹曼迪亚斯上下同时迎合着他的入侵，好像感知不到疼痛，又或快感被无限放大。他紧紧地闭起双眼，睫毛颤抖着与精细的眼线融合为浓墨重彩。阿拉什便看不见他那双灿烂的眼睛了，但他不受控制地张开嘴溢出断断续续的呻吟的样子又实在很让人受用，在缺少太阳的注视的情况下他忍不住加快了进入的速度，让低沉的声音高高扬起，就像奥兹曼迪亚斯伸长的脖颈。

进入到差不多的深度时阿拉什停下来郑重其事地吻了奥兹曼迪亚斯，他本打算说一些更应景的话来安抚手中因疼痛和快感轻微颤抖的身体，话到嘴边却滑成了一句轻声的询问：“还好吗？”

“勇者——、哈啊……你、不敬，又趁余不注意，变大了吧……啊！”

阿拉什头脑一热以更重的一击打断奥兹曼迪亚斯撩拨的话语，向前挺腰完全进入的同时咬住奥兹曼迪亚斯的嘴唇，咽下他一句仓促的呻吟。

奥兹曼迪亚斯的手指扣在阿拉什的颈后，轻轻摩挲凸起来的骨头，手指顺着脊柱节节向下，被黑色布料碰触到的地方便化作光点消失在空中，他将手臂伸长到极致的时候，终于得以与阿拉什胸膛相贴。

手指在腰臀交界处把玩着最后一节骨头，奥兹曼迪亚斯抬起头，发现阿拉什正低头看他，便与他心照不宣地接吻。对于他来说，这本应是让心脏灼烧沸腾的一件事，现在却只能感受到血管里一跳一跳的饱涨，仿佛是血液连同内心一起在激动。

阿拉什没有停下动作，暧昧摩擦出火热温度的手指被他顶得溃不成军，落叶似的扑簌滚落，在撞上墙壁的前一刻被阿拉什握在掌心。

在一次正中红心的操弄里奥兹曼迪亚斯的声音带上了几不可闻的哭腔，他羞耻般转过头，却让阿拉什看到他眼角的纹路被泪水渐渐晕开，又随着水珠的滑落蔓延出细小的旁枝。

阿拉什因此愣了一下，明明眼前的情景理应婉转旖旎，他却产生了奇妙的错觉，好像奥兹曼迪亚斯的这个样子更让他熟悉，甚至胸中蠢动着的情绪更应被称之为——怀念。无论是手中的身体热牛奶般温暖顺滑的触感，耳畔奥兹曼迪亚斯动情的呻吟与震颤的睫毛组成的无上光景分明都与想象中别无二致，弓箭手那颗敏锐的心却在剧烈地跳动，急得他呼吸都困难，这般的窒息与紧张似乎不只是因为对眼前的人太过动心。

他怀疑地用一只手捂住奥兹曼迪亚斯的耳边，想要验证他是否真实似的。奥兹曼迪亚斯侧过头让脸颊贴在阿拉什手中，又扭头亲吻他的手腕，在嘴唇接触皮肤的时候睁开双眼，对阿拉什展现了一个气喘吁吁的傲慢微笑。

“看呆了吗，余的勇者，”他轻轻舔过阿拉什的手掌，水迹断断续续地一路蜿蜒到掌心，湿漉的舌尖侵略进手掌中心的凹陷，又在下身受到的大不敬的顶撞中落荒而逃，“可以哦，你所做的一切——”

他踮起脚尖，衔去阿拉什嘴角的紧绷，将湿润的命令送到阿拉什的口中：“……射进余里面。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯用一句话击垮了战功赫赫的勇者，让他把精液如数交上，肠壁粗略地一算就能感觉到这一次的供奉比以往更多。阿拉什在被快感冲击得一片混沌的脑海里模糊地听见属于自己的声音，冷漠而沙哑地在说着什么，却被脑中持续不断的轰鸣遮盖。巨大的压迫感洪流般由胸口涌入四肢百骸，新奇的痛苦甚至胜过肢体破碎。

弓兵的千里眼被动地开启，他失神地看见奥兹曼迪亚斯，与刚才一般衣着凌乱、妆容不整，却被无边无际的黑泥纠缠困住。太阳般辉煌夺目的金色眼睛在自身都自顾不暇时尚还在片刻不移地盯着他，声音嘶哑地呼唤：“勇者——”

阿拉什后退了一步，用力眨了眨眼，终于可以看到眼前的景象。

一双冰冷的，淡金色的眼睛。

 

阿拉什·卡曼戈武装完毕，推开亲昵地靠在身边的奥兹曼迪亚斯，向前走去。还未走出几步，他又迟疑地停了下来，抬起手看了看，手指不自然地握紧又松开。

他曾想过千百次以这身躯行走，却在终于成功时被残留在身体里的情绪所阻碍。

他冷淡地注视着自己的手，每一个手指都熟悉万分。被铠甲覆盖的皮肤不安地鼓动，黑泥在这神代遗留的坚韧身体里涌动不休，支撑起他的一切行动，在各个角落撑出破碎的裂痕。但他不是那娇气的，连法老都称不上的可怜虫，这样的疼痛甚至比不上胸口的悸动。

“倘若你……”阿拉什低声开了口，声音从被黑泥堵满的喉间开辟出窄小的路径，沙哑地传出来：“哪怕一瞬间，倘若你曾用千里眼窥探过你所敬重的他的话——”

他短促地，嘲讽似的笑了一声，重新走了出去，手中紧握着漆黑的弓。

奥兹曼迪亚斯歪着头看了他一眼，耳边点缀的红宝石照亮了他淡色的眼睛。无光的法老追上反转的弓兵，握住他没有拿弓的手。


End file.
